One Last Call
by Airhead93
Summary: Sasuke hasn't come back for 5 years. Sakura is still sad, until one phone call cahnges everything. I suck at summaries. SasukexSakura. My first fan fic. Be nice! R and R! Chapter 14 is up! Please read! I will give you cookies!
1. The One Simple Call

This is my first fan-fic so please be nice. Please? If you don't like SasukexSakura fics then do not read please. I also do not own Naruto. It may take me a while to update, so please be patient with me. And please don't flame me. I would also except some ideas and please read and review!

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V 

Sakura woke up on a breezy summer day. Her green eyes bounced around her apartment room (Note: Sasuke hasn't come back yet for 5 years. Naruto isn't around much, and Sakura is single, lives in an apartment, and has a job as a medic-nin.) She decided to get up at 7:30 on a SATURDAY! (Something must be wrong. Tsunade gave her the day off)

She took a shower and got dressed into a pink shirt, a black skirt, and blue sandals. She did her hair up in a loose bun, and went into the kitchen. Her cell phone started to ring in the weirdest ring tone. "Hello, Sakura Haruno," she answered. "Sakura, it's me, Kakashi." "Oh. I thought you were Naruto." "Sorry. But I called you concerning Naruto. He said on the phone last night that he might not be visiting that much. He has a lot of new missions, and much more on his hands. He also said not to worry about Sasuke."

Sakura tried to fight back tears in her eyes. "Why didn't Naruto call me?" she asked. "He said because he doesn't know your number." said Kakashi. "Oh. Well give him my best." "I will. Oh and Sakura? Don't beat yourself up. It's not your fault Sasuke left." "I know, but thanks anyway." Now Sakura was on the verge of tears. "Ok. Bye." "Bye." Sakura hung up and put her phone on the table. She didn't feel like eating any more.

**_FLASHBAK_**

"_From now on, we'll be taking new paths," said Sasuke. Sakura was thinking if she should tell Sasuke how she felt. Without warning she blurted as she took a step forward, "Sasuke! I love you more than anything, Sasuke! If you're by my side, I promise you won't regret, I will make every day more enjoyable, so you can be happy. I would do anything for you, that's why," with tears streaming down her cheeks. Sasuke didn't move. "That's why I'm begging you not to go! I'll help you with your revenge. There must be something even I can do! So please, stay here, with me! And if you can't," a cloud up above moved, reveling the full moon. "Then, please, take me with you," Sakura said. Now she was sobbing. Sasuke turned around, with a smirk on his face, as he said, "After all this time, you're still annoying." "Don't go!" she said. Running after him. "If you go now, I'll scream really loud, and" Sakura couldn't finish. Sasuke was right behind her. "Sakura," he said, in a hushed voice. They just stood there. Then Sasuke finally said, "Thank you." She thought for a moment, 'What the heck is 'Thank you' supposed to mean?' But, her thoughts were interrupted. Sasuke hit her in the back of the head. Everything was going out of focus. She fell forward, now she knew, that she couldn't stop Sasuke. "Sasuke," she said as she fell, and then nothing. _

_**END FALSHBACK**_

Sakura let silent tears fall down her cheeks. 'Why couldn't I stop him? Why did he knock me out when I confessed my feelings for him? These thoughts rushed into her head. Questions that haunted her ever since that day. Then, her cell phone rang again. "Hello, Sakura Haruno." "Sakura, I need your help. Meet me at the bench where I knocked you out 5 years ago." Sakura couldn't move. She didn't even ask who was calling. "What time? "10:30 at night. And NO ONE can be with you." Before she could say anything, the person hung up. Sakura let tears run out of her eyes. "Sasuke," was all she could say.

It was 10:15 at night. Sakura was ready to go. But, before she left, something caught her eye. It was an old picture of Team 7. Sasuke was glaring, while Kakashi put his hands on top of Sasuke and Naruto's head. By the way his eye was you could tell he was smiling. Naruto was also glaring over at Sasuke, and she was in the middle, blushing with a smile. It pained Sakura to look at it. To think of what Team 7 could have been. But she quickly pushed that out of her mind. She was about to see Sasuke for the first time in 5 years.

Sakura went over to the bench as memories rushed back into her head. She looked around, trying to find Sasuke. "Sakura?" said someone behind her. She whipped around to see Sasuke. But, as soon as she did, 'Sasuke' transformed in to Sakon. Sakura tried to scream, but like Sasuke five years ago, he also knocked her out.

* * *

DAN-DAN-DANNNNN! I'll try to update sooner than later. But with teachers piling up on you, it'll be hard. But I will try! Please review! And be honest. Don't flame me, but please tell me if you don't like it. Unless it's concerning my pairings. If you don't like SasukexSakura, don't read! Oh! And also, how do you spell Sakura's like teacher's name? It starts with a T. I know it does! Thanks for reading! Airhead93 

3


	2. Orochimaru's Plans

Thanks for the reviews! I will put the person's name in **BOLD** that review. Thanks again! And on that last chapter, I meant **_END FLASHBACK _**hehe. I'm again open for ideas! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

One Last Call

Chapter 2

Orochimaru's Plans

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Sasuke woke up in a blue tent out side of Konoha. Then he remembered. Sakon had a message from Orochimaru. He said that he had to first attack Konoha to prove that he was truly EVIL. Sasuke had refused to do so, and Sakon had been gone for three days now. He said that he would find a way, so he just kinnda left. So that left Sasuke with the three other dudes, whom I can't remember their names right now.

Sasuke had to wake up a little to realize that today, 5 five years ago, Sakura had confessed her love to him. He remembered like it was yesterday. (I won't do another flash back.) He remembered that he fought the urge to stay with Sakura, and Naruto, and Kakashi. How he knocked Sakura out, which he felt really bad for.

Then the spider dude (what's his name again?) came into his tent and without warning, but a blind fold over him. "You'll have to come with me," he said. Sasuke had no choice. He new if he tried to fight him, he would just get his butt kicked with the level 2 curse seal, and if he didn't he knew something bad was going to happen, so he just went with him for the moment.

Sasuke felt like he had been walking for hours. Then he finally asked, "Can we take a water break?" He firmly answered, "No." Then, Sasuke had an idea. "You know, I wonder how Orochimaru would feel, if one of is elite body guards brought him the famous, Uchiha parched and famished. He wouldn't want that, now would he?" "How did you know that we're going to Orochimarus's?" "Because, you've been shaking like a leaf ever since we left. You only do that when you're in Orochimaru's presence, or when we're about to fight jounin," he replied simply. He heard him grunt as to say, 'Fine.'

He took the bag off of his head, and then Sasuke got familiar to his surroundings. He was in a forest clearing. Most of the trees looked really old, and some were even cut down. The dude what's-his-name took out a water bottle, and tossed it to him. When Sasuke caught it, he immediately wished he didn't. The bottle was covered in spiders all over. "Oops. That one's mine," he said. "This one's yours," as he tossed him another. This one wasn't covered in bugs, but it wasn't in great condition. But he was so thirsty, that he drank it down to the last drop.

"We should keep moving, he said. "He'll be waiting for us," he said. He again put the bag over his head, and again started walking. Then they finally stopped after an hour or two. "We're here," he said, shaking again. "What are you so afraid of, anyway?" asked Sasuke. His voice was hoarse, since he didn't talk much during the trip. He just glared over at him. He led him inside an old looking house that was in the middle of no where.

Then he heard a voice from inside, "I've been excepting you for quite some time now." Orochimaru stepped out of a room which looked like a wine cellar that hadn't been used for years. A perfect place to hideout in for a while... "Why did you bring me here? What is this place? And what smells like someone died?" Sasuke then wished he hadn't asked that. "One second thought, don't answer that last one," he said with a sweat drop. "I remember that you said that you wouldn't take me up on my request. Well you're here to do just that," he said with a smirk.

At that moment, Sakon appeared with someone with a bag over their head. (Guess who. –Wink wink-) They were shivering, and had ropes tied around their hands. They had cuts and bruises all over their legs and arms. Orochimaru said, "Take it off, Sakon. Sasuke will want to see her again. Sakon took the bag off to reveal, Sakura. She had cuts and bruises all over her legs and arms. Some blood was trickling down the side of her head. Not badly, but you could tell that it hurt.

Sasuke was shocked. His mouth dropped to the floor. 'It's Sakura. OH MY GOD! SHE LOOKS HOT!' Sakura looked around the room. She didn't look so good. Then when her eyes fell on Sasuke, her knees started to shake. Her eyes were watering. She couldn't say anything. "Let's give these two some time to talk. After all, it's been five years," said Orochimaru. Sakon grabbed Sakura, and threw her down into the wine cellar. The spider dude shoved Sasuke down there as well.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Sakura got on her hands and knees. She was too weak to get up. Sakon hadn't given her food or water in, how long was it? Sasuke ran over to her. He helped her up, and said, "Sakura, are you ok?" "Just the fact that I'm bleeding in the head, I'm the same house as Orochimaru, and the fact that I'm in the arms of the man that I still love after he knocked me out five years ago. Besides that, I think I'll think be fine," she said. She couldn't stop staring at him.

"I'm sorry. I was being a total retard, and I should've stayed. I messed up big time." (That is sooooooo UNSasukeish, but that's why they call it Fan** FICTION. **Right?)

"I'm still mad," said Sakura. She fought the urge to start crying at over him. She wasn't strong enough, so she stared to cry uncontrollably. "I've missed you so much!" she said through sobs.

To her surprise and delight, he hugged her as she cried. She let out all her tears, and all that had happened to her and Naurto. She spilled about her job, and her sadness. "You're wrong about one thing," said someone. Sasuke put a protective arm around Sakura. "Whose there" asked Sasuke. "It's just me, teme," said a familiar voice. "Naruto?" "Dobe?" "That's my name. Don't wear it out," he said. He was hunched over in a corner on the room. When he stepped out in to the light, he looked just like Sakura. Cuts and bruises everywhere, blood stains on his orange suit. His short blond hair was in a mess, and his forehead protector was all scratched up.

"What are you doing here?' asked Sakura. "You called yesterday or two days ago, I don't know." "Called? I did? Two days ago that fat dude up there took me here. I haven't seen my phone in weeks," he said. "That explains why you didn't know my number," Sakura said with a smile. "What? I know your number!" "No! I know you do, but someone posing as you, called sometime and said that they didn't know my number! They called Kakashi instead!"

"How do you know?" asked Sasuke. "I think yesterday you called me and said to meet you by the bench. I went there, and Sakon posed as you! Someone must have posed as Naruto, too! I get it now!" Naruto walked over to Where Sasuke was holding Sakura. When Sakura noticed that she was still in his arms, she started to blush. She quick looked away from both of them, so they wouldn't see her blushing. She touched her cheeks to make sure that they couldn't see her.

Just then, the door opened, and Orochimaru stepped in. He grabbed Naruto by the elbow, and threw him out of the door. Sasuke stood up, also helping Sakura, as they went over to Orochimaru. "What do you want with us?" asked Sakura firmly. "Only to make Sasuke realize that he must do what I tell him, or I'll kill you and your friend," he said what a smirk.

He tried to grab Sakura, but she dodged him. Sasuke lunged at him, but he quickly moved out of the way. Sakura made a few hand signs, and her hand was covered in fire. She threw a punch at his face with her firearm, and got him. Sasuke ran over to her, and picked her up bridal style, and began to run. They ran out of the house, with Orochimaru's guards at their heels. Sasuke made a sharp turn, causing Sakura to lurch forward. 'I guess that's why he's holding me,' she thought.

After a while, the bodyguards got tired and gave up. Sasuke finally stopped, and put Sakura down. He was trying to catch his breath, while Sakura tried to find some food or water, or anything that would help them. When Sakura came back, Sasuke was up and looking around. "Whatcha looking for?" she asked. "Whe forgot Naruto!"

I hope this was long enough. I'll try to update, but this was pretty fast. PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW! **I WILL PUT YOUR NAME IN** **BOLD IF YOU REVIEW! PLEASE! **But don't flame me! Love ya lots! Airhead93


	3. The Waterfall

Thanks for the feedback! Like I said, I will put your names in **BOLD:**

**Kakashi-vivi (**My best bud)

**Uchiha Tsukiko (**Cool name!)

**Tiffanylicis** (Interesting name.)

**Xiaolintinanbaby **(Did I get that right? Tell me if I didn't)

Ok. Back to my story. ;)

* * *

One Last Call

Chapter 3

The Waterfall

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"Oh my God! I can't believe that we forget him! I was so worried about saving you that I- OH MY GOD! I'M SUCH A RETARD!" Sasuke started shouting. "Sasuke! Calm down! We'll go after him later," Sakura said calmly, like she knew this would happen. "But right now, we need to focus on us. We need to find food and water, and more importantly, we need to find a tent," she said.

Out of now where, Sasuke pulled out a blue tent that he had slept in for almost 5 years. "Where the heck did you get that?" asked Sakura. "I always have it just in case," he said with the Uchiha trademarked smirk. "Do you happen to have another one?" she asked, hopefully. "Nope. Just one. Sorry," he said. But he couldn't help but blush slightly. "That's fine. Just as long as you don't try to pull anything," she said. "Now. Would I do that?" he asked. "Yep. For sure," she said. "Nah! Just joking," she said with a smirk.

"I'll try and find some food for us," said Sasuke. "I'll look for water, but I'm not making any promises." "Me neither." They went in separate directions. Sasuke couldn't help but think on how much Sakura has changed. 'Well, I guess I've missed a lot. But she's still different. She's not that annoying little fan-girl I used to know.' Then Sasuke saw some thing move out of the corner of his eye, which was pink.

Sasuke quickly looked to see what it was. Of course it was Sakura. Sasuke kept trying to concentrate, but his mind kept drifting off… He finally saw a river, and decided to follow it, thinking maybe there was fish or something. He followed it until he heard rushing water. Then in a clearing was a waterfall. There was plenty of fish, and enough water to last a life time.

Sasuke went to look for Sakura, while he also was keeping watch for Orochimaru and his squad. Sasuke finally found her, still looking. "Sakura, I found a waterfall not far from here," he said. "Well alright then. You saved me a bunch of time," she said with a smile.

Sasuke lad her back to the waterfall, and plopped down on the nearest log. "I'm beat," he said. "I need to get in the water. I haven't taken a shower for a long time," she said, staring at the water. "Go ahead. Be my guest," Sasuke said, lazily. Sakura gracefully dove into the water. She started to swim around in the lake. She dove under and popped up again on the other side of the water. Sasuke finally got his strength back, and decided to join her.

He dove in at the deepest part of the water, and toughed the bottom. Without warning, he yanked on Sakura's leg, which caused her to yelp. When Sasuke broke through the water, she splashed him. He started to laugh, and Sakura started to giggle. Sasuke started to chase Sakura. 'She's a strong swimmer' he thought. Sasuke realized that he missed her a lot while he was gone, so he was making up for that.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

When Sasuke finally caught up to Sakura, they were both laughing. Sasuke looked into the beautiful jade eyes. She stared back at him, as he touched her cheek. Sakura lent into Sasuke and listened to the beat of his heart. Sasuke put a hand on her head, and one around her waist. Sakura could hear his heart quicken. She looked up at him, and smiled.

Sasuke took this as his moment, and kissed her passionately. Sakura was surprised and happy that this was ACCUATLY happening. Sakura lent into him even more, and put her arms around his neck. Sasuke deepened the kiss by licking her lower lip. Sakura made him beg a little, and granted him entrance. His tongue darted into her mouth, exploring every inch of her mouth. Sakura slowly pulled away. "Sasuke?" she asked. "Yes?" "Do you love me, Sasuke?" "I love you more than anything," he replied, with a smile.

Sakura was so happy, that she couldn't contain herself. She jumped on Sasuke, with so much force, that she knocked backward into the water. Sasuke was laughing when he got back up. Sakura kissed him again, and Sakura was happier than she had ever been in years. When Sasuke and Sakura got out of the water, they were socking wet. Sasuke and Sakura started to set up the tent, and started a fire. They roasted some of the fish, and swapped stories about things that had happed between now and then. "Well, time for bed," said Sasuke stretching. Sakura made her way back into the tent in the dark.

* * *

I'll try to post the night tomorrow! Thanks again for the awesome feed back! I'll update soon! But is there much sooner? Love ya lots!Airhead93 


	4. In The Night

Thanks to all! Thank you for the review! I love you all, and I will defiantly continue the story! Thanks again! Rov ya rots!

One Last Call

Chapter 3

In The Night…

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Sasuke went over to the tent. Sakura was already in there lying down in, and getting the blankets and pillow. Sasuke asked, "Would you mind?" "No, no," she said. Sasuke took off his shirt, (Sakura was turned around, and closing her eyes!) and changed into his sleeping boxers. "You can look now," said Sasuke. Sakura turned her head, and Sasuke was right next to her. "Uh, hi!" was all she could say. Sasuke was, again, doing the trademarked Uchiha smirk.

Sakura tuned to her side, and said, "Good night, Sasuke." "Night, Sakura," he said, rather closely. Sakura was deeply blushing. She could feel Sasuke's breath o her neck. She could also feel his body heat. That only made her blush more. 'Why does this tent have to be so small?' she thought. 'Why?' Sasuke put her arm around her waist, and surprisingly, she didn't object. She liked Sasuke's arms around her. She felt nice and safe. Sasuke then made his next move. He put his other free arm on her arm.

Sasuke was obviously enjoying this. Sakura was still blushing. She turn toward him, and looked dreamingly at him. Sasuke's eyes were sad as if to say, 'I'm sorry.' "Sakura saw this and said, "I forgive you," and smiled. Sasuke's eyes light up, and kissed her again. She was expecting this, so she kissed him passionately. She sat up to deepen the kiss. Sakura was very pleased that Sasuke trusted her. She was also kissing the man of her dreams. She couldn't complain.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Sasuke very happy that he was together with the woman he loved. He was also sleeping side by side with her. He finally pulled away from the kiss. He looked at Sakura again with love. "Hey Sasuke?" "Yea?" "Why did you leave?" "Well, I guess, that I had my mind set on getting revenge on the Uchiha clan, that I forgot that all I ever wanted was right in front of me. I was stupid, and I wish that I would've stayed," he said, while touching her cheek. Sakura let a tear roll down her cheek. "Hey," he said, embracing her. She put her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry. I've never cried once when you were gone, and now, I can't seem to stop," she said through tears. Sasuke felt terrible. 'Why did I have to go? Look at all the pain I put her in,' he thought. He felt water on his arms. It was Sakura's tears. Sakura put her head on his bare chest. Sasuke started to blush. "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Sakura could hear Sasuke's heart beat again. She looked up at him, and eventually fell asleep. When she woke up, her head was on Sasuke's chest still. She didn't want to wake him, so she just relaxed. She put her hand on his, and she looked toward her feet. She saw that her legs were rapped around his, and the blanket was ruffled. All she could do with out waking Sasuke up, was smile.

I'll try to put more Naruto in the next chapter! Thanx again! Love you lots!Airhead93


	5. Finding Naruto

Thanks for the awesome feed back! But, I got a bad review, and I asked for **NO FLAMING** I said I was sorry! And did you happen to read the second chapter?! I said, **Kakashi-vivi (my best bud)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** I won't continue if I get it again! **_I MEAN THAT_**!

One Last Call

Chapter 5

Finding Naruto

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Sasuke's woke up, to feel Sakura's head on his chest. "Sakura?" he asked, lazily. "Yea?" she said softly. "Oh, good, you're awake. We should probably start moving to find Naruto," he said, looking down at her. "Yea, I guess so," she said, getting up. I'll start to look where we are, first," she said, going out of the tent. Sasuke got up and changed, before Sakura came back in. When he got out, he started to stretch, and look around for Sakura.

Sasuke finally found her, scouting around. "We're about 6 miles (remember, I'm in the U.S.A. I don't use the metric system) from Naruto and Orochimaru. It's about a half a days walk," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "Then we better get started," Sasuke said. He started to walk when Sakura said, "Uh, hey genius! It's this way," pointing on the opposite direction. "I knew that! I was just testing you! Uh, and you passed! Great job!" he said. Sakura just shook her head.

At about 2:15, they were at the old house. Sasuke and Sakura crouched behind a rock. "Alright, so now" but Sakura couldn't finish. Kidomaru (Thank you, LoNdOn!) jumped off a near by tree, and grabbed Sakura. Sasuke, caught off guard, tried to get Sakura back, but Kidomaru ran back into the house. Sasuke broke down the door, to see Orochimaru with Sakura, holding a kunai knife to her throat. "Let her go!" Sasuke yelled, taking a fighting position. "Now, why would I do that? Just say that you'll attack Konoha, and I'll let her go," he said with a smirk. "Don't do it, Sasuke! Don't do it!" said Sakura, struggling to get out of Orochimau's hold.

Sasuke was trying to think of what he should do, 'If I don't do it, he'll kill Sakura, and if I do it, I'll be attacking my home. What should I do? What should I do?!' he thought, while looking from Sakura, to Orochimaru. He finally made up his mind, and said, "I won't do it." Sakura had a look of horror on her face as Orochimaru smiled. "Alright, then," he said, getting ready to cut Sakura's throat.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

'That's right, Sasuke. Thank you,' she thought as she braced for impact. When Orochimaru's kunai finally hit her, everything went black. She heard Orochimaru cackle. Then a puff of white smoke hit him in the face, and the real Sakura stepped out from behind the wall. Orochimaru looked from Sakura, to Sasuke, to the kunai he held in his hand, and then to Sakura, again. "What's the matter? Cat got you tongue?" she said with the Uchiha smirk. "Allow me to explain," said Sakura. "When Kidomaru grabbed 'me', he actually grabbed a shadow clone. That's why Sasuke said he wouldn't do it, because he knew that you'd hit the shadow clone instead," she said.

"I don't like it when I get tricked Sasuke. You of all people should know that by now," said Orochimaru. He was again, getting another kunai in his hand. He took another fighting stance. "And you know what I do with people that trick me," he said, lunging for Sasuke. Sasuke's reflexes kicked in, and he dodged him. Sakura ran to the cellar, to get Naruto. But when she got down there, Naruto wasn't there. "Huh?" she said, confessed. She went to look in the rest of the house, while Sasuke was fighting Orochimaru. "Any day now, Sakura," said Sasuke, sarcastically. "I'm working on it! I'm working on it!" she said, while she started to climb up the stairs.

She looked in every room, and no Naruto. When she checked the last room, she heard banging on the closet door. She went over to see if it was Naruto (DUH!). When she opened the closet door, Naruto had ropes tied around his wrists and around his feet. To top it all off, there was some fabric in his mouth, so he couldn't talk. When Sakura finally got him all unwrapped, he said, "So you remembered me this time?" "Shut up! You know, I can always put these back on!" she said, holing all the ropes in her hand. "Sorry. But you did forget me!" "We have to go, now!" said Sakura.

She and Naruto flew down the stairs, to see Sasuke all bloody and Orochimaru the same. Sakura quick, grabbed Sasuke's arm, and said, "We are so getting out of here!" Sasuke did a few hand signs and was in Sakura's apartment. Sasuke almost collapsed in Sakura's arms. She dragged him over to the main bed, and began to heal him. "I'll go tell Tsunade," said Naruto, running out the door. "Wait!" said Sakura. "What?" asked Naruto. "I need to tell her myself. And besides, when I'm done with Sasuke, you're next, bloody boy," she said. Naruto groaned, and sat down on the couch, and turned on the TV. "I'm looking forward to that," he said.

Was that long enough? I will say again, **I WILL NOT CONTINUE, IF YOU FALME ME AGAIN! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** Ok. With that out of the way, please be patient. I know that Orochimaru would never, EVER do something like this, but bare with me, here! That's why it's called, Fan**_FICTION! _**Right? Airhead93 No flames!


	6. The Punishment

Thanks again for the awesome reviews! I love you all! Again, bear with me on the characters! I'll try to make this on long! Oh, and the reason why that I don't put me, or I, or anything like that on like Sasuke's P.O.V, is because for me, it just gets really confusing to switch back and forth with that. Hehe!

* * *

One Last Call

Chapter 6

The Punishment

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Sakura healed Sasuke, until she had enough chakra to heal Naruto. She just let Sasuke lay until he came around. 'I hope he'll be alright,' she though as she walked over to Naruto. "Ok. Now it's your turn," she said, clapping her hands. "Fine," said Naruto, getting up from the couch. "You can just lay down on the couch, Naruto," gesturing to the couch. "Yea!" said Naruto, punching the air. Sakura healed him for about five minutes, and then stopped. "You're done," she said. "What? No painful tests? No shots or needles?" he asked with a confused look. "See, I can't get that straight. How can you be a shinobi, and not like needles?" she asked. Naruto just shrugged.

"I'm gonna go lay down," she said. "I've used too much chakra, and I need a break," as she walked over to the guest room. She plopped down on the bed, and almost fell asleep instantly. She finally woke up and looked at the digital clock. In red numbers, it said it was 2:30. 'Wow. I've slept for a long time. Better go check on Sasuke,' she thought as she got up. She made her way through the dark apartment, to see Naruto sleeping on the couch, still. Somehow, she wasn't surprised. She ignored Naruto for the time being, and went into her room. Sasuke was still on the bed, but he was just sleeping, and not knocked out.

She lazily climbed into her own bed, and fell asleep next to Sasuke. When she woke up, again, Sasuke wasn't next to her. She got up to see him trying to wake up Naruto. And no, she wasn't dreaming when she saw Naruto. When Sasuke saw her up, he asked, "So did you heal me?" "No. The little healing elves came in and did it," she said sarcastically, with a smirk. "Haha, very funny. How do you get this dork awake?" he asked. "I've been trying forever." "You mean five minutes?" she asked putting her hands on her hips. "Yep. It's not as easy as it sounds," he said. "Watch and learn. HEY SASUKE! DID YOU KNOW THAT HINATA'S GOING OUT WITH SHINO?!?!" she said. (Sorry Hinata and Shino lovers!)

Like a magic button, he woke up with blood-shot eyes. "WHAT?!?!?!" he screamed. Then, he saw Sakura standing next to Sasuke. "Oh," he said, turning red. "You're going out with Hinata?" asked Sasuke. "Nah. But I think that she's cute," he said, scratching the back of his head. "You mean," he said, turning to Sakura. "He doesn't know? After all these years?" he asked Sakura. "Nope. No ones said anything about it," she said. "What? No ones said anything about what?" said Naruto. "I'll talk to her today," said Sakura. "But now, we should go see Tsunade," said Sakura.

Sakura brought Sasuke see Tsunade. When she knocked on the door, she answered, "Who's there?" "It's me. We have a visitor. I think you'll want to see him," she said, cringing. "Oh! Come in, Sakura." Sakura opened the door; to see Tsunade with bunches of old scrolls on her desk. When she saw Sasuke, she almost fainted. When she clamed down, she had a very serous look on her face. "Oh, yes; and you Sasuke," she said. Sakura spoke up, and said in a very small voice, "We have information about Orochimaru. And Sasuke has killed Itachi Uchiha."

"I see. And what might bring you back, Sasuke?" she asked. "Uh, I wanted to bring you info on Orochimaru, and I feel that I owe a debt to Konoha," he said simply. "Ah," she said, standing up. 'He's gonna get it,' thought Sakura. "Alright, Sasuke. Since you have information on the enemy, the punishment will ease up a bit. But! That does not mean that the punishment won't be severe," she said. "I know that you had a good reason to leave, Uchiha, but you still betrayed Konoha. That punishment will be that, you can't go on any missions, whatever the circumstances. You cannot leave the village until I think you are ready, and you will be closely watched by people that I trust."

"I understand," he said. "You will also have to live somewhere, until I say," she said with a grave tone. "You will live with…" her voice trailed off. (I'm not trying to copy Ebil chameleon's Flow of Life story!) "You will live with Sakura," she said. 'WHAT?!?!' she thought. 'YES!' "Um. Ok," Sasuke said. "You are dismissed, Sakura" she said. "I want to talk to Uchiha alone," she said. 'I wonder what she'll do to him,' she thought as she closed the door behind her. 'That's not good,' she thought. 'Please don't mess up, Sasuke! Please! Please, oh please, oh please, oh PLEASE!' she thought, as she clasped her hands in prayer.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

When Sakura left the room, Sasuke gulped. "Come with me, Sasuke," she said, as she lead him outside. She finally stopped at a building. "The Academy?" Sasuke said, with confusion. Tsunade kept walking inside. She stopped at a room, were the kids were throwing kunai at a dummy, trying to hit the labeled targets. "Every day, more and more children come in here, and start to train here to protect Konoha with there lives," she said, turning on her heel, to face Sasuke. "You were once here, doing this same thing. Do you remember?" she asked. "Yea. I remember trying to always beat Itachi's scores. I would eventually get wiped out, and he would have to carry me home," he said.

Sasuke looked down at the little kids, thinking about them, growing up to be amazing ninja, or dying in a battle, with information that he had given Orochimaru. 'Her lecture is working', he thought. "I'll leave you alone for a while," she said. "Oh. And one more thing, Uchiha. Sakura is like a daughter to me, and like a good mother, I do not like to see her fall for a boy, and then get sad because that boy does not love her. I'm warning you, Uchiha. If you hurt Sakura, again, I will make your life miserable," she said, with a stern voice. So stern, that it made Sasuke think for a while.

Foe about 15 minutes, he thought of what Tsunade had said, about the kids that came there. Then, he went back to Sakura's apartment to talk to her. When he opened the door, Sakura was waiting for him. "Sasuke, I was just thinking, we need to buy you some new clothes, and a new forehead protector," she said, shaking her head. "Fine. If you don't like my outfit, I'll go buy a new one," he said. "I didn't say that I didn't like it, you just need to buy a new one," she said, smiling. They went shopping for a new forehead protector for Sasuke, and a new shirt with the Uchiha crest on it. The shop keeper said, "I haven't sold one of these for a long time," he said, as he handed Sasuke his new shirt. It was black, like his old one, but he bought some blue shots, instead of black ones.

Sasuke looked all over with Sakura to find a new forehead protector with him. They finally went to the Ninja Academy to get a new one. The person that had them said, "I don't know." But thankfully, Tsunade was there, and told him to give him one. He was taken back after she told him that he was an Uchiha. "Oh! I'm so sorry to keep you waiting," he said. "Here," and he gave him a nice, new blue one. He put it on, just like his last one. They said thank you to the man, and to Tsunade, for catching them. They walked back to Sakura's apartment. "What do you want for dinner," asked Sakura, un-locking the door. "What ever you want," he said. "I'm in the mood for shrimp," she said, smiling. (LOL! I AM TOO!) "Then, shrimp it is!" said Sasuke.

For the rest of the night, Sasuke and Sakura laughed through mouth full's of shrimp. (Yum) "So. What do you wanna do now?" asked Sasuke, while he was helping her clean the dishes. "Do you wanna go see a movie?" asked Sakura. "Why not. I'm buyn'" he said. "Fine. What movie do you wanna see?" "Uh, I don't know. What do you wanna see?" she asked. "Let's see The Ring 2. I've never seen that," he said. "Alright," she said. "Oh! I almost forgot! You might need this," and she handed him a house key. "Right. I knew that!" he said. They went to the movie theater, which was only about 10 minutes walk from her apartment. When they got there, the ticket dude asked, "What movie?" "Two for the Ring 2, please," said Sasuke. Alright, 2 dollars, please," he said. (Remember, I live in the U.S.A) He handed them the tickets, and said, Thank you. Enjoy your movie."

Not many people were in the theater, but there were about 3 couples that were there age, that sat in the very back. Sasuke found some seats in the middle, and sat down with a bag popcorn, some Sprite for Sakura, and Diet Coke for himself. They sat down just in time for the pre-views. The movie started a about 9:30 to about 10:45. When the movie was over, Sakura's face was buried in Sasuke's chest, as he threw another piece of popcorn in his mouth. 'And this is always why I take girls to scary movies,' he thought, as Sakura peeked at the screen from his chest. "Is it over?" she asked, fearful of what would happen next. "Yep, it's over," he said, as he got up from his seat. "I blame you if I have nightmares!" she said as she pointed at him in the chest.

When they got home, Sakura showed him where he would be sleeping for the night. Then he went into the bathroom, and changed into his sleeping boxers. When he got out of the bathroom, Sakura was in the guest bedroom, making the sheets for his bed. She didn't look up, but she was humming a song that was not familiar to him at all. 'Must be an old song that came out while I was gone, he thought. Sakura continued to hum, and put blankets and pillows on the bed.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

When Sakura finally looked up from the bed, she saw Sasuke leaning on the door. She didn't see in the tent, but Sasuke had a six pack, and had a lot of muscle, and she started to blush when she saw. "You have a beautiful voice," he said. "Good night, Sasuke," she said, smiling. "Night, Sakura," he said. Then he did the mist unexpected thing. He grabbed Sakura and kissed her. Sakura, caught off guard, kissed him back, and pulled away slowly. "I love you," he said. "I love you, too," she said. "G'noght," she said again, as she walked back to her room.

* * *

Was that long enough? 


	7. Night Club means everything

Thank you soo much for the reviews! I love you all! Peace out, dudes!

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Sakura went to shop after a long day of healing. She always did that when her chakra was low, and somehow, it helped a lot. She went to buy some new clothes, and some new earrings. (Being a healer has its advantages. BIG MONEY!) She went to buy the earrings first, to buy a matching outfit. She picked out some blue earrings that were shaped like curly ques. Then she bought them for 15 dollars. (U.S.A!!!) After that, she went to the closest store for clothes, and bought a red halter top, and some black shorts.

Sakura went back to her apartment, unlocked the door, and saw Sasuke lounging on the couch, watching TV. "Hello, Sakura," he greeted her, and went up to hug her. "Hi, Sasuke," she said, while in his embrace. "And don't even BOTHER to start making dinner. "I'm taking you out," he said, pointing to his chest. "Thanks! Where are we going? If it's somewhere classy, I'll have to changes," she said. "I'm taking you the club," he said. "Oh! Well alright, then. I'll go change," she said. She quick went into her room, and slammed the door.

She decided on a blue mid-drift, and a black short skirt. (I love black, so I'll make Sakura wear black! A LOT!) When she went out of the room, Sasuke changed, too. He was wearing a blue shirt that wasn't to tight, so he wouldn't look gay, and not too baggy. And some blue jeans. "Let me just do my hair," she said, slipping into the bathroom. She did her hair up in a ponytail, and let some of hair fall in front of her face. She put on some light red lipstick, and some light oink blush, and some mascara. She did a quick pose in front of the mirror, and winked.

When she got out, Sasuke was ready and at the door. "Shall we go?" he asked. "We shall," she said smiling. She walked outside with Sasuke, and said," Will you promise not to get drunk?" she asked. "As long as you don't," he said. After that, they didn't say a word. (They don't hate each other!) It took about 20 minutes to walk there. When they did, it was flashing in green and red neon light, 'Night Club'. Sasuke opened the door for her, and said," Ladies first." "Aww. You're so sweet," touching her lip. Sasuke just smirked, and walked in behind her.

When they got in, the lady at the bar asked what they wanted. "Hm. I'll have a salad," said Sakura. Sasuke just looked at her like she just hit him. "What? Girls gotta keep her figure," she said. "I'll have the ramen," he said. When the lady left, she asked, "You like ramen?" "Yep. I didn't say that I didn't," he said, satisfactorily. When the lady came back, they dug into the food. Even thought it had only been about five minutes, they were starved. When the light went on, and the music started to play, everyone got off their seats, and went on the dance floor.

"May I have this dance?" asked Sasuke, holding out his arm. "Yes, you may," said Sakura, taking his arm. They walked onto the dance floor, with the perfect beat for dancing. Sakura moved her body with the beat, and was attracting a lot of attention. Sasuke wasn't bad, either. Before they knew it, bunched of people were clapping for them. When the music stopped, everyone was clapping even more! Sakura was smiling and held Sasuke's had. He didn't seem to mind, because there were a lot of boys eyeing her, and a lot of girls eyeing Sasuke.

Then, the DJ put on a slow song. "This is to all those couples out there. And if you're not out here, get your butts down here and dance!" He put on a familiar song that made Sakura think of Sasuke. Sasuke asked Sakura if she wanted to slow dance or stop and it down. "Nah. I can dance. Or are you asking that because you can't?" she asked with a smirk. "I can slow dance!" he said taken back. "Prove it, lover boy," she said. Sasuke just grabbed Sakura's arm, and dragged her to the middle of the dance floor.

_This time, this place, misused, mistakes,_

_Too long, too late, who was I to make you wait?_

_Just one chance, one breath, just incase there's just one left._

'_Cause you know, you know, you know!_

Sasuke put his hands on her hips, and started to move. Sakura put her hands around his neck, and closed her eyes, and listened to the music.

_I love you, I loved you all along,_

_And I miss you, 'Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreamin' you'll be with me, and you'll never go_

_Stop breathn' if I don't see you anymore._

Sakura looked at Sakura, who was looking at her, dreamingly. She put her head on his chest, and again listened to his heart beat. _Thump-thump, thump-thump._ It fit the beat of the song, perfectly.

_On my knees, I'll ask, last chance for one last dance,_

'_Cause with you, I with stand all of h (_I refuse to swear!) _to hold you hand_

_I give it all; I give for us, if anything I won't give up._

'_Cause you know, you know, you know!_

Sasuke put his hand under Sakura's chin, and made her look up at him. A tear rolled down her cheek. She always cried whenever she listened to this song.

_that I love you, and I loved you all along,_

_And I miss you. 'Ve been far away for far too long,_

_I keep dreamin' you'll be with me, and you'll never go!_

_Stop breathin' if I don't see you anymore._

Sasuke took one of his hands off of her waist, and put her head back on his chest. Instead of moving it back to her waist, he kept it on her head. Sakura always felt comforted when she was close to Sasuke.

_So far way, so far away, 've been far away for far to long;_

_So far away, so far away,'ve been far away for far too long._

_But you know, you know, you know,_

Sakura let another tear fall down her cheek, as she closed her eyes, and enjoyed the moment. Then Sasuke again made her look up at him.

_I wanted. I wanted you to stay._

_Cause I needed, I needed you to say,_

And with that, Sasuke kissed Sakura again. She was surprised at first, but then realized, that he was making up for what he did. This was his way of saying, 'I'm sorry.'

_I love you, and I've loved you all along,_

_And I forgive you, for bein' far away for far too long,_

_So keep breathin' cause I'm not leavin' you anymore!_

Sasuke slowly pulled away, and said in his voice, "I truly am sorry," with sorry eyes. Sakura kissed him again, and stopped moving.

_Believe it, _

_Hold onto me, and never let me go,_

_Keep breathn'_

_Hold onto m, and never let me go,_

_Keep breathn'_

_Hold onto to m, never let me go,_

_Keep breathn'_

_Hold onto me, never let me go._

"I forgive you," she said.

Thanks again! Please read the song. If you like, and don't know the name, Far Away, by Nickelback Airhead93


	8. The Tickets

Thanks again for the reviews! And I love that song, too! Yea! I will try and make this one long. Thanks again! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. But think, most people update within like 4 fays. And here you have me that updates as fast as I can. This is like every day. So the reason was that I had **so **much homework, and I tried to finish as fast as I could, but I couldn't update. And plus, I was working on this chapter.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V** (again)

She woke up on her bed, and looked for Sasuke, but he had fallen asleep in the guest room. The clock read 6:30. She decided to get up and make something for herself and Sasuke. She looked in the cupboard to see what she had, and she found some pancake mix. (Yum!) She looked around to find if there was something she could put it in. "Now where did I put that thing?" she asked herself. When she turned around, Sasuke was holding out to her, the bowl she was looking for. "Thanks," she said, scratching the back of her head. "Yea. No problem," he said, handing her the bowl. She started to oven, and sat down at the table to wait.

"Thanks for taking me last night," she said, looking at the oak table. "What?" asked Sasuke, while he was taking a seat. "To the night club last night. Thanks. I had a good time. The best since you left," she said, tracing the tree lines on the table with her finger. "Oh. That. Right. Well, I figured it was the least that I could do," he said, putting his hand on hers. "Yea. I guess it was," she said smirking. "Hardy har har," he said. She smiled at Sasuke. She always liked how Sasuke was sarcastic sometimes. (I know I do!) The oven was done, and she put the mix in. (I don't know the whole process of making pancakes, so I'm just gonna skip it.)

She sat down at the table with the pancakes in a plate in the middle of the table. "Dig in," she said. Almost like Sasuke _knew_ that she was going to say that, he grabbed_ almost_ everything on the table within his reach. "Wow. If I had known that you were that hungry, I would've made more," she said, laughing. It felt good to laugh. '_I haven't done that in a while_,' she thought. (I found the magic of italic! Yea me!) In a matter a few minutes, Sasuke chomped down 6 pancakes. Sakura, was watching a girly figure, had 2. Sasuke helped clean the table, and talked to Sakura. "You know, I've never really thought this, but we haven't told Kakashi," he said. "Oh my gosh! You're right!" she said.

She took out her cell phone, and dialed his number. She had him on speed dial. "Hi! It's me," she said. "Oh. Hi Sakura. What can I do for you today?" she quick put him on speaker phone. "Oh, I just thought that you'd like to know, that I have found someone," she said. "And I would care about this, why?" he asked. "Because, she found me," said Sasuke. The line was quiet for a while. "Are you still there, Kakashi-sensei?" "Uh, I'm here. Just in shock. Now if you excuse me, I think I need to lie down," he said. He didn't wait, he just hung up.

"Well, that was a little awkward," said Sasuke. "It's fine. I think that he thought that it was a little sudden," she said. "I'm gonna go change," said Sakura. "Me, too," he said. Sakura went into her room, and closed the door. She went over to her closet, and took out a yellow tank top, and some blue, ripped jeans. When she was done changing, she went into the bathroom, and did her hair. She put it up in a low ponytail. She put on a little makeup, and stepped out to the balcony. '_Being on the 3rd floor had its advantages,'_ she thought.

It only took a few minutes for breakfast, so it was about 7:00. She looked out to the sun, which was still low in the sky. She always liked to look out to the sun. It made her feel like life would go on. She was startled by arms coming around her waist, to hug her. She eased up when she saw a scar on the arm that showed her that it was Sasuke. She enjoyed in what was happening to her. For the first time, it stuck her that this was real. That it wasn't a dream. She hugged his arms, and enjoyed the breeze. The wind blew back her hair in Sasuke's face, but it didn't seem to bother him.

"What'd you wanna do today?" he whispered in her ear. She thought for a while, and said, "Well. I just happen to have a few concert tickets to your favorite band," she said, smirking. "Gr-gre-gre-Green Day?" he asked hopefully. (My favorite band. And that proves that I'm from the US! I spell favorite that way!) "Yep. It's at 9:00 tonight. They're all yours, if you say the magic word," she said. "NOOOOOO!" he screamed. "Is there another way?" he asked. "That depends. What will you do?" "Uh. I don't know! Um, I'll take you to your favorite restaurant! I'll do anything! Just please, give the tickets," he said.

Now Sasuke was looking at Sakura. "Anything?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Yes! Anything!" he said, pleading. "Alright, all you have to do is, kiss me," she said. "What?" he asked, taken back. "You heard me," she said. '_Oh! I'm enjoying this!'_ she thought. "Uh, ok," he said. He put his hands on her hips, and pulled her closer to him. She lent into him, and he kissed her. She put her hands around his neck, and twirled his raven hair in fingers. Sasuke also began to play with her pink hair. Sakura was smiling during the kiss.

Sasuke finally pulled away after 3minutes, both gasping for air. "Can I have the tickets now?" he asked. "Sure," she said, handing them to him. But Sasuke gave one right back to her. "Why thank you!" she said, putting her hand to her chest. "Your welcome," said Sasuke. "In the meantime, what do you wanna do?" he asked again. "Let's go for a walk," she said. "Ok," he said, shrugging. They went back inside, and went for the door. Sakura took out her key, and locked the door.

Sakura led Sasuke to the local park, and walked on the path. "So. After all these years, what've I missed?" asked Sasuke, as he took his hand in hers. Sakura didn't mind, and smiled. "Well, Tenten is with Neji. There's talk about children," she said. "Let's see. Shikamaru is with Ino, and I think by now, Naruto is with Hinata. I bet Neji's thrilled," she said, rolling her eyes. "Other wise, you haven't missed much. Naruto's going on his jounin exams, so he's close to that Hokage dream of his. I'm a healer, as you guessed, and Kakashi-sensei still sits on his lazy butt all day," she said. They sat down on a bench to stop.

"Well that's good. I thought that I missed like a HUGE thing," he said. "Nah. Not really," she said, putting her head on his chest. Sasuke put an arm around her waist, and hugged her. She couldn't really complain. So she just sat there, in Sasuke's embrace.

* * *

Next chapter will be about the concert. 


	9. Authors Note Very Important

I am going on vacation to Wisconsin on Tuesday, and I have school on Monday, and I can't update because the hotel doesn't have Internet there, and I am coming back in a week. But I will try to update next Wednesda :(. I know, it's bad, and I'm very sorry! But please read chapter 8! Please:) Thank you for you for being patient with me! Luv ya lots! Airhead93 ;) Also thank you again so much for the feedback! I will give you a hint on what happens. Sasuke takes Sakura and kinnda loses her in the mosh pit.


	10. Green Day Concerts Are Crowded

Thanks for waiting! I wanted to tell you that I would be outta town, so no on would send me junk e-mail, and flame me, and all that. Anyway, Happy (late) Thanksgiving! And could you log-in, Sakura1112? I want to e-mail you. Moving on,

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Sasuke held Sakura when he realized, '_Wait a second. I am hugging Sakura Haruno, on a bench, at the local park with little kids, and dogs running around. That's a little messed up,'_ he thought. This was true. Little kids were playing football, screaming, yelling, and cheering a few feet away. (I'm not gonna bother with the U.S thing.) And couples and elderly people were walking there dogs, and staring at them. Sakura finally sat up straight, and said, "What time is it?" "Uh, it's noon," he said, pulling up his shirt sleeve and checking his watch. "I'm hungry," she said, clutching her stomach. "Me too," he said. "Let's go get a bite to eat," he said, facing her. "Fine by me," she said.

They walked to the local restaurant t, conveniently located next to the local park, and sat down. (You really needed you know that.) "They waited for the waiter, and talked in the mean time. "So. Now what?" asked Sakura. "We've talked about almost everything," she said, twiddling her thumbs. "Uh. I don't know. Hey! Now I do! Does Naruto know that Hinata's practically in love with him?" he asked. "You know, I don't think he does!" she said, catching on. "Is his cell phone on?" he asked. "I think so. Let me check," she said, as she got her purse out, and searched through it. She found it and dialed his number. "Yep!" she said. "Let me talk to him," said Sasuke. Sakura handed him the phone, and listened to the ring.

"Hello Sakura!" said Naruto. "Oh! Hi Naruto!" said Sasuke, in a high-pitched voice, mimicking Sakura. She put a hand to her chest, and said, "I do not sound like that! Do I?" she asked, with a look of concern. "What's up? You know; I'm free," he said. "Oh. Sorry. I have plans with _Sasuke_," he said. Sakura was frowning, and sat back in her chair. "You'll thank me for this later," he said, leaning toward her, putting his hand on the receiver. She just sat there, silent.

"So. Why'd you call?" asked Naruto. "Oh well, I just wanted to tell you that-" Sakura snatched up her phone, and said, "Hinata loves you, idiot! And you have never noticed that in like 7 years! Good Lord! You are so dim-sighted!" she nearly screamed. "What? You mean, all this time, I like Hinata, and I NEVER thought that she would like me back, and she loves me?!" he screamed. Sakura had to hold the phone away from her hears, and said, "Yep. You know, I think that she's at the park," looking out the window. Naruto just hang up, leaving Sakura hanging. "Well, that went better than I thought," said Sasuke.

"Then you must've thought that it would've gone really really bad," she said. "Yep. I thought that he would like, flip out, or something," he said. "He did flip out," she said. "I know. I just wanted to say that," he said. "Oh. Right. I knew that," she said. The waiter came up to them and asked for their orders. "Hm. I will have the… cheeseburger," he said, and he said it nice and slow; trying to saver the word. "You are such a pig," said Sakura. "Any who, I'll have the chicken salad," she said, handing her the menu. "Alright, would you like some dressing with that?" she asked, nicely. "Um, no thank you," she said. "Alright. Your orders will be here in about 15 minutes," she said, walking away.

**Hinata's P.O.V** (THANK YOU SAKURA 1112!!)

Hinata walked around, looking at the new Sakura blossoms. '_I wish that Naruto was here. This would be the perfect place to walk,'_ she thought. As if on que, he came sprinting up to her, and said, "Hinata! (Pant) I (pant) found you! (Pant) I know (pant) that you (pant)-" he didn't say anything more, and collapsed in the near by bench. "Naruto!" she yelled at him, and shaking him. "Wake up!" (Note: Hinata lost her stutter.) Naruto finally came around when she spilled a bottle of water on his head. "Wow! That was really cold!" he said, trying to scrub it off of his face. He sat up, and looked at Hinata's eyes. Well he would if she had any. Lol.

"Um, you dropped this," said Hinata. She picked up a small picture of them together in one of those photo booth things. She handed it to Naruto, put he pushed back her fingers, so she was holding it to her heart. "Keep it," he said. "Hinata. I know that you love me," he said. She was blushing a deep deep red. "Who told you that?" she asked. "Sakura and Sasuke did a few minutes ago," he said, scratching the back of his head. She turned around and whispered, "I'm gonna _kill_ them!" "Don't get mad, though. Then I would've never told you that I love you, too," he said. Now Hinata turned around, to see that Naruto was blushing, too.

"You do?" she asked quietly. "Yes. I do love you, Hinata," he said. Hinata was so happy, that she jumped on him, and he toppled over. Naruto brushed one of her strands of hair back behind her ear. She smiled as wide as her lips would let her, and she kissed Naruto lightly. She could feel Naruto smiling, too. They both sat up and did just that for a while. Naruto finally broke the kiss after a while. "Hinata, do you wanna go for a walk?" he asked. It was like her dream was coming true. "Yea!" she said, getting up from the bench. They walked and talked for about an hour. "All this walking is making me hungry," he said. "There's a place over there where we can eat," she said, pointing to where Sakura and Sasuke were. "Ok!" he said.

They walked into the _local_ (I don't know why, but I like that word!) restaurant and almost immediately saw Sasuke and Sakura sitting in a near by table, laughing and talking. "Hey, guys!" said Naruto. Sakura looked over at him and gestured him and his new girlfriend over to where they were sitting. "So. Are you two like together now?" asked Sasuke. "Yep!" said Naruto. "I never thought that you could ever get a girlfriend," said Sasuke. Hinata glared at him, and gave him a threatening look. Sasuke did an anime sweat drop. "So, moving on. Uh, Hinata, I'm still waiting for that thank you," said Sakura. Hinata glared at her too, and she said quickly, "But, you don't have too. I mean he would've found out sooner or later."

The waiter cam up with Sasuke and Sakura's food, and asked Naruto and Hinata what they would like. "Uh, I'll have the ramen," said Naruto. "And I'll have the ramen as well," said Hinata. When the waitress left, Naruto asked Hinata in amazement, "You like ramen, _too_?" "Yea. I love it!" she showed him the 'I Love Ramen' shirt under her sweatshirt. "Oh. I didn't see that," said Naruto. They started to talk altogether about things that had happened, like new music that came out, politics, stuff like that. When Hinata and Naruto finished their food, it was about 3:00. "Well, we'd better go," said Naruto, taking Hinata's arm. "Yea! Thanks for the food!" said Hinata, catching on, and rushing out the door. "Classic. Just classic," said Sasuke.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Sasuke paid for the check, and walked home with Sakura to get ready for the concert. It took a while to figure out what they were going to do in the time they had left. When they got home, they went into their own rooms, and changed. Sakura got into a read tie, some black pants, and a red t-shirt that said 'Green Day' on it. She went out of her room, and went into the bathroom to get on some make up. She put some black and red streaks in her hair, and just left it hanging, so it looked messy. She put on some mascara and eyeliner, when she looked in the mirror, the transformation was complete. She looked like an emo creep that walked out of a makeup store that puked. When she went out of the bathroom, she saw that Sasuke, too, looked a lot different.

He left his raven hair as it was, but he, too, put on some eyeliner (not just for girls! Lol) .

He was wearing some baggy, black jeans that were ripped at the knee, and a black shirt. When he saw Sakura, his jaw dropped to the ground. "What? You've never seen what a girl looks like at a Green Day concert?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Uh, no," he said. "Well, this is only what half of the people will do. This is level _one_," she said. Sasuke smirked and said, "Well, I've seen worse." "And what is that supposed to mean?" said Sakura. "Nothing! Nothing!" said Sasuke.

"Well, what do you want to do in the means time?" she asked. "I have no idea," he said. About 5 seconds later, he said, "And now I do! Let's watch a movie." "Ok. I'll make popcorn," she said. She went over to the microwave and heated some up. When she brought the bowl over to the couch, Sasuke had a movie in his hand. "Oh, no! I cry every time I see that movie! My makeup wipe run!" she said. "Oh, come on! It's not that bad! And if you cry, then why do you have it?" he asked, showing her the cover if the Notebook. "Uh. That's a good question," she said. "Which I don't have the answer to." He popped the movie in the DVD player. He sat down next to her, and put an arm around her waist.

When the movie was over, Sakura was biting her lower lip, and was on the verge of tears. "I don't understand you, girls. This movie is not that sad!" said Sasuke, throwing the last piece of popcorn in his mouth. She wiped a tear from her eye, and looked at the time. "Well, it's about 7:30. It takes about an hour to get to the place where they are playing, so we should probably eat now. All I have is cold pizza. Sorry," she said, looking up at him. "That' fine by me," he said. She heated up some pizza and gave some to Sasuke, and finished it in about five minutes. Sakura got out some keys from her purse, when Sasuke asked, "How many keys do you have?!" "Oh. These are my car keys," she said. "Oh. Wait a minute. You mean, you had a car all this time, and you never told me?" "I don't want you or myself to get fat," she said. "And I'm driving!" she said, walking out the door.

When they got to the garage, Sasuke was amazed at the car that Sakura had. It was a black convertible, with the roof pulled down. "How much does a healer's job pay, again?" he asked. "Ha-ha, very funny," she said. She got in the front and started the car. When they got there, they parking lot was half full. "What time is it? It must be pretty close is it's this packed," said Sasuke. "Its, 8:00," said Sakura, looking at the dashboard. "What?! And it's this full at _8:00?!_ It's an hour before hand!" said Sasuke. "That's a Green Day concert, for ya," said Sakura. "They get here early so they can get good seats in the mosh pit," she said. "Like we did." Sasuke got out of the car first, and opened the car door for Sakura. She got out and thanked him. She took out her keys, and put the top up on the car.

When they walked in, there was a buff security guard that asked for their tickets. Sasuke and Sakura showed him them, and got there way in the mosh pit. She looked around, and saw amps staked on each other. There was a lot of talking, so Sasuke had to yell over the noise, and said, "This is pretty loud!" "This is only half of what you' be hearing!" she screamed. They found an open space in the mosh pit, but they had to squeeze together to get past most of the people there. When they got to their spot that they were eyeing, they could lift up both of there legs, and they would just stay there in the air. They could feel the person that was standing next to them sweat from being there. Some other band took the stage about a half hour before Green Day did.

Finally, a song went on and Green Day ran out from backstage, with huge squirt guns that were fully loaded. They started to spay random people with them, and both Sasuke and Sakura got a little damp. Then, a guy came out and handed Billie Joe and Mike Dinrt the bass guitar and the electric one. They hooked them up to the nearest amp, and did a test run. Billie Joe ran his hand down the guitar, and it made a huge blast of noise. Mike Dirnt did the same, and Sasuke looked like someone just blew a huge sound wave in his ear. "YOU ENJOYING THIS?!" screamed Sakura. "WHAT?!" Sasuke screamed back. "NEVERMIND!" she screamed. Then, she felt someone pull on her arm. She whipped around to see who it was (guess who. Wink wink) . It was non other than Orochimaru himself. He grabbed her, and pulled her away from Sasuke. She started to kick and scream, but the music was too loud.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Sasuke was enjoying himself, and felt for Sakura's hand but no one was there. He started to look around for Sakura. He spun around, but he couldn't find her. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around to see, not Sakura, but Ino Yamanka, herself. "Ino?!" Sasuke asked in surprise. "Miss me?" she asked. "No. Have you seen Sakura?" he yelled. "Yea! She was with another guy!" she yelled back, with a frown at the mention of her name. "How long ago?!" he yelled. "About 3 seconds ago," she said. "Where?" he asked. "About right there!" she said. Sasuke ran in that direction, and did see Sakura, but she was in the hands of Orochimaru. Sasuke grabbed her arm, and tried to pull her out of his grasp. He finally did, but Orochimaru lunged at him. At that same moment, a guy stepped in front of them, getting closer to Green Day. Instead, Orochimaru hit him.

Sasuke picked up Sakura, bridal-style, and ran as fast as he could, pushing and shoving through the crazed and drunken fans, to the nearest door. When he got out of the (the name you wanna use for where they were playing), Sakura's face was pressed against his chest, clutching his shirt, like she was holding onto dear life. Sasuke stroked her hair, and cooed. Sakura finally looked up at him, with her tear stained face. "Thank you," she said. He put a hand on her head, and put it on his chest again. She seemed to ease up as he held her. "I'm so sorry that I let that happen," he said. "It's ok. Even if you were, Orochimaru would still've taken me," she said. "Do you wanna go back in? I lost Orochimaru in the crowd. Thank God that Green Day concerts are packed," he said. "Sure. But we are standing in the seats!" she said. "Sure," said Sasuke, as he took her hand, and walked back in.

Was that long enough? I tried to make it longer! It says that it's 5 pages! FIVE FREAKIN PAGES! Any way, I'll try to update soon! Love ya lots!Airhead93


	11. She's Pregnant

Um, sorry. I have new basketball practice, and homework, and babysitting,( ) so I didn't have that much time to write. And I'm sick, so it's not easy.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Sakura was alert through the rest of the concert, but enjoyed the blasting music, and the company of Sasuke. Since even the seats were crowed, she was closer to Sasuke than ever. The concert got over at midnight, and they sung Green Day lyrics in the car on the way home. When they got in to the apartment, Sasuke flopped down on the couch, and was out like a rock. Sakura put a blanket over him, and kissed him on the cheek, and whispered, "Good night, Sasuke." She could've sworn that he smiled. She went into her room, and got into some shorts and a tank top. When her head hot that pillow, she was out.

When she got out of a dream, she looked at the clock, and it was 10:00. Her ears were still ringing from all the amps. When she got up, Sasuke was on the balcony, and all of his eye-liner was washed off. Then, Sakura remembered, _'Oh! My hair dye and make- up is still on!'_ She went into the bathroom, before Sasuke saw her. She took a nice, long hot shower to get all of the sweat, hair dye, and make-up off of her face. When she got into her room, to change, Sasuke saw her in a towel, and said, "Wow! I see some arm muscles there!" he said. "Um, thanks," she said, smiling. When she got into her room, she changed into a blue shirt, and some blue jeans.

When she went out, Sasuke was out on the balcony again. She snuck from behind, and gave him a hug. Sasuke twitched when her arms touched him, but when he saw her, he smiled. He turned around, and embraced her with his strong arms. Sakura enjoyed what was happening, until she heard a knock on the door. Sasuke, too, was surprised. "Expecting someone?" he asked. "Nope." Sakura walked over to the door, and stuck her head out, and said, "What are you doing here?!" she screamed. "Oh. Well, Tsunade said to go here, and look after Sasuke, and my plumbing id down!" "Just open the door! This is already going to be troublesome," said a man's voice.

When Sakura let Ino and Shikamaru in, Sasuke's jaw dropped to the floor. "Um, Sasuke. You remember Ino and Shikamaru, right?" When Ino saw Sasuke, she jumped on him and started to scream, "I've missed you so much, Sasuke! Did you miss me? Where did you go? Are you with forehead-girl?" "Ok. I'll answer in order. No, with Orochimaru, and yes," he said, pushing her off. "Hey! I thought that you were mine!" said Shikamaru, grabbing her hand, and pulling her to his side, glaring at Sasuke. Sakura ran over to Sasuke, and grabbed his hand, as if saying, 'Back off! He's mine!'

"So, what's with you living here to watch over Sasuke, and your plumbing down?" asked Sakura. "Well! I went to Tsunade, and asked her about Sasuke. She said that it would be a good idea if Shika and I watched over him!" Ino said, proudly. "Even though you're my best friend, Ino, KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HIM!" Sakura screamed. "We'll see about that," she said. "So! I was thinking that we could all do something together!" said Ino, clapping her hands. "That depends," said Sasuke, putting his arm around Sakura's waist. "Well, I thought that Sakura and I could go get a makeover, and the boys could go train!" she said. "Whatever," said Shikamaru. Sasuke just shrugged. Sakura went with the plan. But said to Shikamaru before they left, "Does she always shout out orders like that?" "You have no idea," he replied.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Sasuke went to the training area to spare with Shikamaru. When they were in their spots, Sasuke said, "On three. One." He waited for a minute and said, "THREE!" He jumped in the air, and used to sharingan. Shikamaru was surprised, but quickly sprang into action. Shikamaru tried the shadow possession jutsu, but Sasuke dogged it, and took out a kunai knife, and threw it at Shikamaru. It took him a few seconds for his reflexes to kick in, but at the last minute, he stepped aside. One kunai flew passed his head, and cut off a bit of his hair. Shikamaru got really mad at that. Sasuke smirked the trademarked Uchiha smirk.

Shikamaru again tried his shadow possession jutsu on Sasuke, and this time, he got him. He made him do the chicken dance, and he made him do some girley poses. Sasuke started to blush, and then he got annoyed. He tried to get out of it, but it was no use. Shikamaru said, "It's no use. You're using your strength." He let him go, and Sasuke said, "Let's go check on the girls. (Ok, exiting fight, I know. I'm short on creativity. Sorry. )

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Ino took Sakura to their favorite make-over place. They sat down in hot pink chairs and started to talk about what they would do about her house. Ino said, "So, I was thinking, where are me and Shika going to sleep?" Sakura knew what she was trying to get at. "Well, I have a pull-out couch, so you and Shika can sleep there," she said. "What size is it?" "Uh, double?" "Oh," said Ino, making a sour face and touching her upper lip. "Shika doesn't like it when we sleep in small beds, together." '_I can't imagine why,'_ she thought. "But you have a guest bedroom though, right?" "Um, yea. But Sasuke's sleeping there. "Well, since you don't want me sleeping in your bed with you, I'll sleep with Sasuke!" She said, smiling, and looking at the different types of eye shadow the lady held out to her.

Sakura's face got red, and said to her, "Well, I sleep with Sasuke, and so you can sleep in my room!" she said, looking at the same types of eye shadow. Ino's face went from happy to mad. She sat back and pouted. "So, how have you and Shika been?" she asked her, trying to change the subject. "Oh, well we've been good. How have you been with your singleness?" she asked. Sakura was mad at that, because it was true, and Ino always said stuff like that. "Well, I'm not single anymore," she said. Ino looked up at her and said, "Who?" "Sasuke Uchiha," she said simply. Ino's face went from mad to 'I despise you until you die' face.

Ino and Sakura walked out, on a truce, and went to find the boys. They were walking towards them, and talking peacefully as well. Sasuke smiled and went up to her, and hugged her. Sakura smirked, because she saw out of the corner of her eye, when Sasuke hugged her, her face went red. Sakura took his hand, and said, "Well, I have plenty of food at my house," she said. Shika put his hand around Ino's wais, and walked with the happy couple. When they got there, Shika jumped on the couch, and said, "It's been a troublesome day. Please tell me that you are a good cook, Sakura." "Yep! When I moved out, I took a cooking class," she said.

They enjoyed a meal full of corn bread, chicken, carrots, and apple pie. Then they sat down on the couch, and watched a movie. About half way during the movie, Sasuke slipped his arm around her shoulder. Sakura saw Ino get blood red. When the movie was over, Shika said, "So, who's sleeping where?" "Ino and I figured that I would sleep with Sasuke, like I always do, Shika, since you don't like to sleep in small spaces, you will sleep on the pull-out couch alone, and Ino will sleep in my room," she said. Shika shrugged, and went into the bathroom to change. Ino went into Sakura's room, and flopped down on the bed. Sakura went into the other bathroom across from Sasuke's room, and changed.

She got into a blue tank top, and some black shorts. Sasuke was in his sleeping boxers, and when Sakura got in bed with Sasuke, Ino came in and said, "Oh! Am I interrupting something?" she said, blushing when she saw Sasuke's chest. "Haha, very funny. No. What can I do for you?" "There's something in your room. Can you come check it out? I can't turn it off." Ino was wearing a pink t-shirt and red pants. Sakura got up and walked into her room, and Ino closed the door, and said, "What ever you're planning to do with Sasuke, just know that I am watching you!" said Ino. "What? If I'm with Sasuke, and you're with Shika, then how can you get Sasuke?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. "I have my ways, Haruno. Just know that I am watching you. You can leave now," she said, opening the door. Sakura walked back to Sasuke, and when she walked back in, Sasuke put his arm around her waist.

When Sakura turned out the lights, she turned toward Sasuke. He creased her face with his finger. Sakura kept his hand on her face, and she put her head on his chest. Sasuke stroked her short, pink hair. She put her arms around his neck, and he put his hands on her waist. They could hear Ino snoring, and Sakura said to Sasuke, "No wonder he doesn't like her sleeping with him." Sasuke smiled, and Sakura started to giggle. The moonlight made the room lighter than normal, but they didn't seem to worry. At about 4:30, Sakura woke up to hear Ino still snoring, but her face was about 3 inches from Sasuke's. She could feel his breath on her neck. She kissed him to wake him up, but it didn't work.

She got up to go to the bathroom, and when she did, she saw that her stomach was bigger then usual. '_Well, I guess that I have to lay off on the food,'_ she thought, chuckling. Then, she felt something that made her scream. She felt the slightest kick in her stomach. She screamed bloody murder. Sasuke was the first in the bathroom, then Shika, and then Ino, who was half asleep. She was sweating, and clutching her stomach. "What happened?" he asked. She took his hand, and put it on her stomach. Nothing. Then, she felt a kick again. Sasuke looked like he was gonna be sick. "What?" asked Shika. Sasuke put his hand on her stomach. When it kicked again, Shika had the same look on his face. "What happened?" asked Ino, lazily. "Well, it seems that Sakura is pregnant," said Sasuke.


	12. It's A Girl

Thank you for the reviews. I've been sick for 4 days, so I had to catch up on homework and all that. Anyway.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

At the word, 'pregnant,' Ino woke up, and looked like she was gonna be sick, too. She fainted in Shika's arms, and woke up on the couch, with everyone eyeing her. She said with relief, "Wow! I had the weirdest dream! That Sakura was pregnant! I guess I have to stop eating before bed!" Sakura looked at Sasuke with concern and said, "Well, funny story about that Ino, ha-ha. I am pregnant," scratching her head. Ino got that same look on her face. "Who's the father?" she asked, dreading the answer. "Uh, well, I don't know. But my best guess would be Sasuke." Ino could feel her face getting red. "Anyway, why would you care, Ino?" asked Shika. "Because… because… I don't know," she said.

"I'm going to see Tsunade," she said. "To find out who is the father." "I'll go with you," said Sasuke. "Me, too," said Ino. "Ok. I'll leave in 10 minutes," she said. She went into her room, and Sasuke said, "Um, Sakura, could I talk to you, outside?" "Oh, sure." They walked outside, and Sasuke closed the door behind them. "So, do you have any idea how you get pregnant, and who's the father?" he asked. "Your guess is as good as mine. I think it's you, though. Sorry," she said. "Foe what? Maybe the Uchiha clan won't die, Sakura. This is great! I'm happy for you even if the child isn't mine," he said, hugging her. Sakura smiled and realized that Sasuke would love her no matter what.

"Well, I'd better get ready," she said. "Thanks." She opened the door, and Ino fell onto the porch. "Oh. Hi, guys. Just hangin around," she said, putting her head on her hand. Sakura frowned and stepped over her. She changed into ripped, blue jeans, and a red t-shirt. When she got out, Sasuke was ready with Ino. Ino was wearing a pink shirt with flowers on it, with an orange skirt. Sasuke was wearing a blue shirt and black pants. "Ok. Let's go," said Sakura, taking Sasuke's arm. They walked to Tsunades office, to see her sprawled on her desk, and bottles of sake all over her room. "Ugh, Tsunade!" said Sakura. They grabbed a few pales of water, and they splashed it on her face a couple of times.

She finally came around, and started to cough up water. "What did you do last night, Tsunade?" asked Ino. "Oh, Shizune gave me a treat to go to the bar, and I went over board," she said. She got up and stumbled to her chair, and said, "So, what brought you here?" she asked. "Well, it seems that Sakura here is pregnant. We found out last night, pleasantly," said Sasuke, glaring at Sakura. "I said I was sorry," she said. Tsunade her hand on her stomach, and said, "Well, you defiantly are pregnant, and who, may I ask, is the father?" asked Tsunade. "Well, that's what we came here for. We don't know. Could you find out, somehow?" asked Sakura. "Come with me, Sakura," said Tsunade, motioning her to a door.

Tsunade said to Sasuke, "You might want to come with us. Unless you don't want to." "Ok," he said. He walked with them to a room that was filled with weird medical equipment. "Sakura, sit right here," said Tsunade, gesturing to a silver table. She sat down, and asked, "What are you going to do to me?" "Relax. I'm just gonna need you to do a few blood tests," she said. She pricked her stomach a few times and put them into test tubes. She took her sweet time with them, and turned around, and said, with a smile, "Well, as of now, there are three Uchihas in the world," she said. Sasuke's eyes lit up, and said "Sakura. Oh my God!" She was frozen, and hugged Sasuke. "Thank you, Sakura. Thank you," he said, putting her in his strong embrace. She was happy that she was going to give birth to an Uchiha.

When they walked out, Sasuke asked, "Can you tell if it's a boy or girl?" "Yep. It's a girl," said Tsunade. When they told Ino, she was happy for Sakura, but her eyes were red and she was burning up. When they got back to Sakuras, Shika asked, "So, who is it?" "I'll give you a hint. Now, the Uchiha clan is active again," said Sakura. He smiled and said, "I'm very happy for you both." Sasuke was motioning for Shika to leave, and he finally got it., "Hey, Ino. I'll take you to your favorite place to eat! My treat!" "Ok!" she said, and left, hand-in-hand with Shikamaru. Sakura went outside, and looked at the sun, feeling the warmness on her face.

"Sakura? Are you happy?" asked Sasuke, curiously. "Of course! I have 2 Uchihas in my life, now. And one of them is my daughter! How could I not be happy?" she said, with a smile. Sasuke smiled and kissed her. She was happy, and then said, "What are we going to do? If she's my child and your child, how are we going to handle her? I mean with us not being married, and all." "That is a question that I do not have the answer to," said Sasuke. Sakura giggled. "I love that about you," and put her head of his chest. "I wonder how long it's gonna take Ino at her favorite restaurant," said Sasuke. "A long time. She loves to eat," said Sakura, looking up at him.

Then, Sasuke did something unexpected. He took out a jewelry box, and got on his knee. "Sakura, I know that I'm asking a lot, but I want our child to be happy, and have both parents. So, Sakura Haruno," he opened the box, and she saw the most beautiful ring she had ever seen in the history of beautiful rings, "Will you marry me?"


	13. Baby Names

Ok. So sorry. I accidentally deleted this chapter under another name. Sorry! I had to write this ASAP. Again, sorry. Moving on, I'm sick right now, so my creativity is at about like 25 out o f 100. So, sorry if I disappoint you. And I will try to update for the holidays. And please don't ask any questions about this, or any other chapters, unless you seriously have a problem. Sorry, I know, I'm being really, like, strict, and stuff, but again, I'm sick, so I don't wanna answer any questions right now. Sorry if I rush things.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Sakura could feel her heart beat faster when those words escaped Sasuke's mouth. All sorts of things were flying through her head. She was franticly trying to find her voice to say something. When she finally found it, she said, "Yes. I, too, want our child to be happy." Sasuke slid the ring on her finger, and then picked her up bridal-style, and kissed his fiancé. She was still trying to take everything in. _Alright, so I just said yes to marry Sasuke Uchiha to make my, no, **our** child happy. Ok. THAT'S AWSOME!_' she thought. Then, out of nowhere, someone threw a few smoke bombs, and everything went black. Sasuke didn't put her down, and said, "What ever you do, do not let go of me." She loved it when he was being protective.

She heard a cackle and she felt Sasuke tense up. She was afraid now. She never saw or felt Sasuke like this, only when something was going to happen to someone he cared about. She felt an arm on her shoulder, and said, "Sasuke, why is you hand on my shoulder?" "It's not." She whipped around, and she saw Orochimaru's ugly face. She tried to scream, but he put his hand on her mouth, and took her out of Sasuke's arms. He made a few hand signs, and disappeared. She heard Sasuke scream before he left with her, "NOOOOOOO!" When Orochimaru finally let go of her, "What do you want with me?" "Oh, nothing really. Just to make Sasuke betray Konoha." She frowned, and said, "That wasn't my question. I asked what you want with me."

"Well, Sasuke doesn't want to do that, sooo, you just behave like a good little girl, and I won't hurt you until Sasuke says no," he said. "You know my parents where really bad, but even they pulled that thing off better," she said, calmly. "Shut you mouth!" "Two words. Make. Me. I'll just wait until Sasuke gets here, and then he can take care of you." Orochimaru had enough, so he took her into the house that she had been re-united with Sasuke, and put her in the same room. She was tired and weak from everything that happened. And being pregnant was not helping at the moment. She was bored, and started to think up of some names for her little girl that Sasuke would like, too.

'_Let's see. Nisha would be good. Uh, Emily. Nah. Samantha? That would be good. Sam Uchiha. Me like. I don't thank that a Sakura junior would be good. That's just wrong. More! Claudia? That's like, the weirdest name ever. Claudia Uchiha? Could work. Kimo would be nice. We could name it after my sister, but I don't think that Allie would work. Ah well,_' she thought. She just sat in the corner for about 1 hour. The, she was pretty sure that she'd gone though all the names. Then she heard footsteps and then someone slid a plate in. When he went back and locked the door, she looked to see what was, it was about 3 scraps of food. "HEY! IF YOU'RE GONNA BE EVIL, AT LEAST TRY TO PUT SOME EFFORT INTO IT, HUH?" she screamed, and kicked the door. "That was a fine oak door, you know. If it was still good, you do not want to know what he would do to you," said Kidoumaru from the other side of the door. She took a step back and didn't say anything. When, she heard a click, she stepped back even more.

When he came in, she looked at him in disgust, and said, "May I help you?" He did the most unexpected thing that Sakura would've never thought that he would do. He turned into Tsunade. She wasn't buying it for one second. "Nice try. I'm not that stupid." "I never said that you were. I'll prove it to you," she said. She made a few hand signs, and she punched the rock wall that Sakura was leaning against. Sakura blinked stupidly. "Why didn't you tell us before that you were a spy here?" Sakura said. "I just got here a day ago, so you don't expect me to do anything in like, a day!" said Tsunade. "You know, there's a funny story about that!" said Sakura, scratching the back if her head.

"We need to go," said Tsunade. Sakura looked at her, and said, "But, I can barley run!" Tsunade said, "Have they been feeding you, by any chance?" "Nope." "I didn't think so, since your acting stupidly." "Oh. My bad!" They both made a few hand signs, and they were both in Tsunade's office. She handed Sakura a plate with food on it, and said, "Eat it. For both of your sakes." She stepped out of the office, and Sakura asked, "Where are you going?" "To tell the ANBU members where Orochimaru and his pathetic excuses for body guards are." Sakura giggled. "Hey! And, can you ask where Sasuke is, too?" Tsunade turned, and smiled. "They really didn't give you anything, did they?" Sakura realized that she was being a total idiot that she was asking such stupid questions.

When she was done with the food, she went off to her apartment, to see if Sasuke was there, and to get some rest. When she got home, she got the spare key out from the fake rock, and unlocked the door. But when she put the key up, the door opened, and saw Sasuke with a bag over his shoulder. "And I thought only girls would wear bags," she said, flatly. Sasuke looked like someone had just kissed him, and ran off. Sakura smiled, and hugged him. Sasuke put his strong arms around her, and started to laugh. "You have the worst sense of humor." "Oh! And I suppose that you have a better one?!" she said, taken back. "Well, yeah." She snickered, and said, "And it's so nice to see you, too, Sasuke."

Sakura walked in to take a shower, and asked Sasuke, "So, has Ino been partying since I left?" "Yea. You could say that." She walked into the bathroom, and saw all of Ino's make-up. "Well, that won't help her at all." She muttered, and giggled. She took a nice, hot, long shower. When she got out, Sasuke was on the couch, flipping through channels. "Hey, Sasuke?" "Hn?" "When will Ino and Shika get back?" As if Ino and Shika knew it, they walked right into the apartment. They were both laughing, and when they saw Sakura, Ino looked like she was going to faint. Shika smiled, and asked, "When did you get back?" "About ten minutes ago. She almost made me faint," said Sasuke lazily. "I said I was sorry! Geez! You hold a grudge!" said Sakura, crossing her arms. Ino put on a smile, and then frowned. "Sakura, what's that on your finger?"

She looked down at her hand, and saw Sasuke's engagement ring. She was alarmed that Ino saw that. She looked over at Sasuke, but he, too, was looking worried. "Oh, this thing. It's, um… it's… a… uh… ring… that I, uh… found… on… the, uh… bathroom floor?" Her voice went up in the end, hoping the Ino would buy it. She stared at her, in disbelief. "Ok, you got me. Uh, Ino, don't hate me for doing this, but Sasuke asked to marry me, for the sake of our child, and I said yes," said Sakura, staring at the floor. Ino looked at Sasuke to see if it was true, but he just nodded. "Wow," Shikamaru said. "This is going to be troublesome," he said, shaking his head. Sakura inched away from everyone, to get out of the bathroom towel.

She changed into a black shirt, and a green skirt. When she came out, Shika was trying to get Ino out of her state of shock. She went over next to Sasuke, and said, "Ok, now we can answer questions." Sasuke put his arm around her waist. Ino screamed at the top of her lungs, "ANSWER QUESTIONS?! YOU'RE TELLING THAT YOU 2 ARE GETTING MARRIED, NOW?!" Sasuke and Sakura just sat there, and smiled, and Sasuke said, "Well, yeah, I guess." Ino's face was as red as a rose that got over watered. "Well, what are you going about, like the church, and the priest, and the bridesmaids', and all that?" asked Shika, trying to calm Ino down. "Haven't figured that out yet," said Sakura. "Well, we're all in shock, so let's get some rest, especially you, Sakura," said Shika.

Sakura went into the bathroom, and got into her clothes. She noticed that her stomach was looking bigger, and that her baby was getting more and more obvious. She went out to get the bed for Shika, and get a glass of water. But when she stepped out, Ino and Shikamaru were already on the bed, with Ino's head on his chest. She smiled, and walked back to the guest room, with Sasuke, thinking that she wasn't really that thirsty. When she walked in, Sasuke was already asleep. She climbed in with him, and when her head hit that pillow, she was tows up.


	14. Raminen

Ok, Happy Holidays people! I hope that this chapter will be a little better than the last one. Anyway, moving on. And please move past the spelling things. CCause sometimes, I'm really used to typing one word, and I put it in at the wrong time, and then I spelled it right, so the spell check doesn't do anything! So hang in there!

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Sasuke awoke, with Sakura at his side, sleeping peacefully. He gave her a peck on the lips, and got up to do his morning walk around the park. It had been at least 8 months, and Sakura was very pregnant. They had decided that they would have the wedding after the baby was born, so that Sakura wouldn't look like a balloon at the wedding. He got into his clothes, and walked into the living room, to see Ino and Shikamaru sleeping together. Shika's arm was around Ino's waist. H smiled to think that Ino had given up on Sasuke, and realized that Shika was the guy for her, and now she was again friends with Sakura. He walked outside, with the warm sun rays hitting his face.

He had always taken the same rout everyday, even when it was raining. He always thought of his mother and his father when he looked at all the little children and their parents. He put his hands in his pockets, and walked until his cell phone started to go off. "Hello?" "Oh my God! Sasuke! You'd better get to the hospital PRONTO!" said Shika. "Why?" "Well, I just thought that you'd want to be there when your child was born!" "Say WHAT?!" screamed Sasuke. "Ino just drove Sakura there. If you hurt now, you can get there." "Well, when, where are you?" "I'm running to Neji's and Tenten's to barrow their car." Sasuke hung up, and ran to Naruto's house.

When he got there, he wasn't up, and Hinata answered the door. "Oh, Sasuke. It's you," she said, blushing seeing as she was only in her pajamas. "What are you doing at Naruto's? Never mind, hey can I borrow your car?" he asked pleadingly. "Uh, sure," Hinata said, getting out the keys. "Thank you!" he said, and ran out to the car. He drove as fast as he could to the hospital. When he got there, Ino was sitting out on a bench outside the delivery room. "Can't take it?" he asked. Ino shook her head. "I had a bad incident with blood. And I will never forget it," said Ino with a shiver. Sasuke sat next to her, and said, "Me too. Ever since my brother killed my parents, and then he SHOWED me it, I've always felt like blowing chinks when ever I saw blood."

Ino started to giggle. "It's not funny!" he said. Then a doctor stepped out, and said, "You can come in, now." Sasuke rushed in, but so did Ino, so they were caught. "Move! She's my wife!" said Sasuke. "You! She's MY best friend!" said Ino back to Sasuke. He had de ja vue on the day when the 3 man teams were decided. He saw Ino and Sakura fighting on who would be in first. That got the better of him, and she shoved him back. He didn't realize it until he was actually on the floor. Ino ran in, and started stare at the baby Sakura held in her arms. Sasuke flew in to look at his new born baby girl.

Sasuke kneeled next to Sakura and looked at his daughter. Sakura's eyes were watering, and she was cradling the child in her arms. The baby was normal sized, he had Sakura's green eyes, and Sasuke's back hair. The baby stirred in her pink blanket. Sakura started to laugh. "She doesn't like pink! She's exactly like you, Sasuke," she said, smiling. She extended her arms, and said, "Go ahead. You can hold him." Sasuke reached out and took the small infant in his arms. His eyes started to water. He remembered the look on his parents faces when he said his first word. It was 'love' surprisingly. He thought, _I wonder where they are now. And if they're happy that they have a grandchild._

He gave the child back to Sakura. Just then, Shika burst in the door, heaving. "What (pant pant pant pant) did I (pant pant pant pant) miss?" They stared at him like he was form another world. "Nothing much, just asking Ino to be the godmother," said Sakura. Ino's eyes lit up, and said, "HECK YEA!" Sakura smiled. "The doctor said that I could go home in three days, with the baby," she said. Sasuke was still on the verge of tears. She handed Sasuke the baby again, to get up, and hug Shika for being there. He again looked down at the 3rd Uchiha in his arms. A small tear feel onto her face. Ino looked over, and said, "Sasuke? Are you crying?" "No. I just have something on my eye," he said.

"So, Sakura. Do you have any names yet?" asked Ino. "Yea. Sasuke and I thought about it, and I'm naming her after Sasuke's mother," she said. "Which was…" said Ino. "Raminen," she said. That wasn't helping Sasuke with his break down. He remembered when his mother always welcomed him home when he came back from training and no matter hoe much his father wanted him to be like Itachi, she was always happy with him in what ever he did. He stood up, and let Raminen's godmother hold her. He walked over to Sakura, and hugged her, and whispered, "Thank you." "We should get started on our wedding plans, now shouldn't we?" said Sakura, slyly. "Yea. Should we tell Naruto and Hinata, and all those people?" asked Sakura. "Only if you want to," said Sasuke. "In a little bit. I need to rest. I still need things to settle in." Sasuke kissed his wife, and went with Ino and Shika to adore their child.

Was that better? I think the next chapter or the one after that will be the last one. I know exactly how I wanna end it. PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! IM BEGGIN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, cya next year, or maybe this one!


	15. I do

Last chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope that you like it! I am very happy the way that this worked out! So here we are, the last chapter 

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror in her white, wedding dress. She looked normal (weight wise) now, so the dress complimented her body. It was a white, strapless dress that was nice, long, and slim. She had a blue locket around her neck that Sasuke had given to her. When she opened it, there she was, with Sasuke, with his arm around her, and she was holding Raminen. She looked back at her reflection, thinking how what she said, would change her life. Ino came up behind her, and put an arm around her. "You look so nice!" she noticed a diamond ring on her finger. "So, how's it going with you and Shika?" she asked. "Oh, still trying to think about where the wedding will be," she said dreamily.

Her mother walked in, and Ino said, "Oh, hi Mrs. H!" "Hello, Ino. You look nice," she said. "Well, I try," she said, putting her hand to her chest. "Would you excuse us for a moment?" "Oh, sure." Ino walked out the door, and closed it behind her red dress. Sakura's mother put her hands on her shoulders. "I always thought of my little girl growing up, and getting married to a strong man. I just never thought that it would be the famous, Sasuke Uchiha." "Mom. If you're trying to get me out of this, it's not gonna work. I love Sasuke, and I want our child to be happy." "I know. If only your father could see you now. I remember our wedding day."

The music started, and Sakura's mother put the veil over her head. They went behind the door and waited for it to open. Since both Sasuke's and Sakura's fathers were past, and his brother was a homicidal creep, Sakura's mother walked her down the aisle. When the doors opened, she saw Sasuke for the first time in his suit. He looked so formal. When he looked at her, she could tell that he was on the verge of a nose bleed. Everyone stood up. First, Naruto and Hinata walked up, arm in arm, then Tenten and Neji, and after them, Ino and Shikamaru. Then, it was her turn. When she walked up, she felt everyone's gaze on her. She couldn't help but blush.

When she got up to the altar, she took Sasuke's hand, and stared at the priest. He was an old man, more than likely in his late 50's. His breath smelt of a beef and cheese sandwich when he said, "We are gathered her today, to gather these 2 people together." Sakura felt like she was going to hurl. She looked over at Sasuke, and he, too, had a look of disgust on his face. She heard baby noises, and saw her sister holding Raminen. Allie (her sister) waved, and smiled, and tried to make Raminen wave, too. Sasuke saw it, too. Sakura survived the first things about being married, occasionally squeezing Sasuke's hand. Then it came time for the I-do's.

Sasuke was first. "Uchiha Sasuke. Do you take Haruno Sakura to be your lawful, wedded wife?" "I do," he said, with no expression. "And Haruno Sakura. Do you take Uchiha Sasuke to be your lawful wedded husband?" Sakura was about to say, 'I do,' when she had a flashback of when Sasuke left. She felt mad that he left her alone, and cold. She wanted for him to feel the same. But then, she was thinking, '_What am I doing? I love Sasuke more than anything! Wait. When Mom put her arm around me, she must've done something! I can't give in! Not now, not ever!' _"Well, is it yes or no?" asked the priest. "Sakura?" whispered Sasuke. "I do," she said firmly. "You may kiss the bride," said the priest. Sasuke took of the veil that covered her face. He kissed her, now knowing what had happened.

She head church bells ringing. They walked down the aisle, hand in hand, and Sasuke pulled her aside. "Why didn't you say anything? It seemed like an hour before you said anything," he said. "I'm really sorry. I had this really weird feeling of saying no. But then, I realized that it wasn't thinking, and that my _mom _was doing it. So I fought back," she said. "Oh. Ok," he said. They went back for the hugging bride and groom thing. But before they did, they went over to Allie, and took Raminen. Sakura hugged her younger sister, and said, "Thank you so much. For everything." "Hey, if you ever get a divorce or something with Sasuke, call me," she said. "Ha-ha-ha. Not happening!" she said.

**Allie's P.O.V**

Sakura took Raminen and walked away with Sasuke. Her mother came up to her, and said, "I just don't want her to get hurt again." "I know mom. But think of it this way, if you took Sasuke and Raminen away from her, she would be more depressed than ever!" said Allie. She looked over to see Sakura and Sasuke, ok Sakura, giving hugs to all the people there. Sasuke held Raminen, and it looked like he was trying to make her say 'daddy'. "I mean, have you ever seen her this happy?" she said. "Well, I guess." "Just be happy for her right now. She has a husband and a child." She smile, and saw them kiss, and cradle their child. All Allie could do, was smile.

Was that good? I know that I am really bad at endings, and all, but was that a good story? PLEASE REAVIEW! Later taters! I hope to write a new story. Perhaps this one will extend Ino and Shika's relationship. Maybe! Happy New Year!


End file.
